


Stargate Avatar: Legend of the Goa'uld

by Nekuyo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, SG-1 goes to Avatarland, Sozin might've been a Goa'uld, Stargate in the Eastern Air Temple, but this is a rewrite, not the blue people one, or The Promise, the author hasn't watched/read them, what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekuyo/pseuds/Nekuyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SG-1 Team travels to the world of Avatar via Stargate, which was hidden away in the sanctum of the Eastern Air Temple. What will they find there? And what is this strange technology that the natives call 'bending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mythos

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Stargate powered down as Jack sauntered down the ramp, his gun resting loosely on his arm. He briefly acknowledged the soldier who stood at attention, waving at him to stand down. He glanced around the room, taking it in while well lit for the first time. The stone walls ascended much further up than he’d imagined when he’d first saw the place. He couldn’t be sure, but he suspected the pinprick of light he could see above him was daylight. The walls were covered in intricate murals of some sort of martial art. Daniel had told him the name of it last time he’d been here, but he couldn’t remember it, Bo Go something. Daniel had been on one of his rambling moods so Jack had only been paying half attention at the time.

The part that had interested Jack, other than climbing what was apparently an endless staircase, was what the murals seem to indicate. The lines that surrounded the monks seemed to depict air currents that followed the movements of the body. That had just screamed some sort of advanced tech to him, and he’d been looking forward to seeing how it was done. As far as he knew nothing had been found on that front, but it was nearly time for Daniel to return to the SGC and no doubt there would be another report if he found anything of military interest.

The large door that had blocked SG-1’s path to the rest of what Daniel was sure was some sort of Shaolin style temple was open this time and Jack could see a hallway lined with a low wall and pillars. Beyond the pillars seemed to be nothing but clouds and sky. Jack walked over to the wall and took in the scenery. He let out a low whistle when he realized just how high up they truly were. The only ‘ground’ in sight were three all mountain spires that, from the ground, must look like they pierced the clouds and reached the heavens. On the two he could see, one on either side, he could see the ruins of tall temples that almost seemed to mimic the mountains themselves, if mountains had rooftops that looked like funny shaped hats. The buildings that were still standing were white and narrow and tall, though most of the buildings seem to have been destroyed in some fashion. Between the spires long white bridges spanned the bottomless expanse of sky and connected the three mountains.

It was quite a view, but it was enough to give him vertigo, so he backed away from the wall and turned his attention to the hallway.

“First time on site, sir?” A nearby soldier asked with a smile. The question was sorta sarcastic, but the smile seemed genuine, so Jack let it slide.

“Since the door opened, yeah. I heard it was impressive, but still…” Jack commented.

“Takes some getting used to.” The soldier commented.

“I’ll bet.” Jack agreed, glancing back at the sky for a moment. He collected himself and turned to the soldier again.

“Where’s Dr. Jackson?” Jack asked.

“We found a library on the eastern most spire sir-” The soldier reported.

“Say no more. Just… point.” Jack interrupted. The solider obliged and pointed left.

“Just follow the hallway and the go up the stairs, that’ll take you to the bridge. There should be another sentry posted on the other side who can tell you where the library is.” He clarified.

Jack thanked him and started up the sloping hallway to find the wayward archaeologist.

SG-1 had been granted a month of downtime after that whole debacle with the Replicators and Daniel had pulled strings to be allowed to spend it offworld, joining the archaeological team on PX-4035 after reading their reports. It didn’t seem extraordinarily likely that they were going to find any technology, but SGC wanted everything in the ruins tagged and bagged just in case. Daniel, being both an archaeologist and, well… Daniel, found this sort of thing enjoyable in his downtime. It seemed suspiciously like work to Jack, but Daniel argued that the lack of pressure to find some sort of miracle tech and the lack of hostile aliens bent on his destruction made it much more relaxing. Jack complained that Daniel was insane and declared that he was going fishing and if any of his teammates would like to join him he’d be very accommodating.

Much to his chagrin Daniel was here being an archaeologist, Carter was off doing some sort of project for NASA, and Teal'c had opted to visit his family on Chu'lak. While Jack liked the solitude of a quiet cabin on the lake he had the nagging feeling that it was really supposed to be a bonding exercise. It bugged him to no end that he’d yet to convince any of the others of this philosophy. On his own he lasted about a week until he was all relaxed out. After spending a day or so at home cleaning and pacing and going out of his skull, he’d gone to check up on Carter. This was not in any way favoritism, she was simply the closest, given that she was actually on the same planet. After assuring him that she was fine, that no she didn’t need any help, that she was enjoying herself immensely, and no she didn’t want to go fishing, he finally stopped pestering her and went back to the SGC a week and a half early out of sheer boredom.

Hammond had been rather deaf to his plea for something to do, suggesting he do his paperwork instead of letting him do anything actually useful. This was, of course, one of the main uses of downtime. Jack had been avoiding it like the plague in hopes that he could pawn most of it off on some unsuspecting underling that still had an unhealthy dose of hero worship for the members of SG-1. Daniel denied it, but Jack was certain this was his strategy for paperwork as well. Jack spent three days on his backlog of paperwork before Hammond would clear him for this trip offworld to visit Daniel. Officially he was here to check on the progress of the cataloging and to give Daniel notice that he was expected back at SGC in one week, but Jack knew that George was just try to get him out of his hair for a bit. Er…so to speak.

Jack was musing on all of this as he made his way through the temple and over the bridge to the library, rather than the height or the beautiful architecture, or even wondering who had destroyed the place. He’d never been the type of person to wonder about those sorts of things, and was now even less so after stepping through the stargate for the first time. It was enough for him to know that the place was here and it was old, and anything else he was sure Daniel would tell him later on whether he wanted him to or not.

After wandering around, and taking the time to admire the impossible views for a bit longer, he finally found Daniel. He was hunched over a stone desk and surrounded by huge piles of weather worn scrolls. As Jack took in the rest of the room he could see dozens of cubbyholes in the walls of the room that held even more scrolls, and in the corner he could see where Daniel had clearly set up his camp.

“Really Daniel? This is what you’d rather be doing instead of fishing?” Jack asked, startling Daniel into looking away from the scroll he was engrossed in.

“Hey Jack, what are you doing here?” Daniel asked. He stood up straight and all the vertebrae in his spine popped.

“No 'nice to see you…’ 'how ya been’ 'what have you been up to…’.” Jack commented sarcastically, making the appropriate gestures. Daniel just rolled his eyes.

“So I take it you’re not here to call me back for some big emergency?” Daniel asked.

“Just checking up on your progress.” Jack explained. “Hammond wants everybody back in a week and we all know how pissy you get when you’re drug away from some wonderful archaeological mystery thingy that you’re only halfway done unraveling.”

Daniel sighed and stretched some, eliciting more popping sounds from his back, before giving any sort of answer.

“Well, this library is a treasure trove of information about this world, but as of yet nothing’s come up that the military would find all that valuable. It’s mostly devoted to spiritual texts.” Daniel answered.

“Anything that seems suspicious?” Jack asked. If there was any gao'uld interference it showed up most obviously in the religion of any given planet. Religious texts were a good clue.

“Well… I’m not sure.” Daniel answered.

“How difficult can it be? It seems like a pretty simple thing to figure out. Are there any guys in the history that have glowing eyes and demand to be worshiped?” Jack asked.

“Glowing eyes, yes. But none of them are demanding any sort of fealty.” Daniel answered.

That answer stopped Jack for a moment. That wasn’t something you heard every day.

“Alright, I’m listening.” Jack said after a moment.

“As far as I can tell, their religious views are based mostly around the idea that everything has a spirit. Forests, rivers, lakes, the ocean, the moon, things like that. But the big one is the spirit of the earth. This one is special not only because it’s the spirit of the whole earth, but because it takes human form and bridges the gap between the spirit world, which I think is some sort of afterlife, and the world that they live in.” Daniel explained.

“Taking human form sounds kinda…” Jack said.

“Yeah, I thought so too. So I read more about that one. That’s where the strange powers and the glowing eyes thing comes in. But from what I’ve read the Avatar acts very much like the benevolent figure he or she is supposed to be. Stopping wars and putting down dictators and helping save people from natural disasters, that sort of thing. Nothing about forcing or even asking people to serve them or slavery or anything.” Daniel replied.

“Tok'ra?” Jack asked.

“Maybe…” Daniel answered, but it didn’t sound like he believed it.

They both stood there in silence trying to puzzle it out before Jack changed the subject, trying to gather more information.

“So, what sort of powers does this Avatar character have?” Jack asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack started to come back to the present with a shake of his head. It was a good idea to surface every once in a while or else he’d nod off completely, and Daniel tended to get his undies in a wad when that happened. Much to his dismay Daniel was still going on about the strange inhabitants of this world rather than answering the question he’d actually been asked.

“-and the origin stories they have to explain these powers are absolutely fascinating. The Waterbenders and Firebenders have the obvious ties to the sun and the moon of course, but the culture we’re dealing with, the Airbenders, seem to have some origin in taming a creature they called 'Flying Bison’. And the Earthben-”

“Flying whatnow?” Jack interrupted, as he usually did when Daniel got into the truly bizarre.

“Bison.” Daniel reiterated.

“Bison don’t fly.” Jack pointed out. Daniel rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure that was just some turn of phrase to describe-”

“Daniel, I asked a simple question. Are you, at any point, going to come round to an answer?” Jack asked.

“I have been Jack. But to fully understand it you’ve got to understand that all four of the major cultures in this world are vastly different and tend to stay away from each of the rest. The Avatar is the only thing that they all seem to agree on, because the Avatar can manipulate, or 'bend’, all four of the elements that dictate the divide.” Daniel said after a pause. He looked at Jack suspiciously, as if he suspected him of inattention.

“Right. The whole martial arts that moves the air thing that we saw in the Stargate room.” Jack nodded.

“Yes.” Daniel answered.

“There are more variants of that?” Jack asked.

“Yes.” Daniel said with a sigh. By now it was clear that Jack hadn’t been paying any attention at all. “Really Jack if I’m just wasting my breath-”

“And with all these scrolls and books you still don’t know how it’s done?” Jack asked in disbelief.

There was a long moment of aggravated silence on Daniel’s part before he deliberately crossed his arms and tilted his head upwards.

“Well, unless you’re inclined to believe the flying bison story then no.” Daniel answered sarcastically as he brought his head back down to look at Jack.

“Bison don’t-”

“Jack, this is a temple. Even if they were aware that these powers came from some ancient technology they wouldn’t be likely to acknowledged it in their religious writing. Most of these scrolls are dedicated to cataloging the spirits!” Daniel complained.

“Alright alright, I’m not interested in all this religious mumbo-jumbo.” Jack conceded with a wave of dismissal. “What happened to these guys that turned this place into a charred ruin?” He asked instead.

“Given the amount of fire damage our best guess was the 'Fire Nation’ people came and took them out for some reason. Probably had to do with the Avatar. Avatar’s are supposed to cycle through the nations and Air comes after Fire in the cycle. Maybe they wanted to destroy the Avatar for good, or maybe they wanted to bring it back around into their influence.” Daniel said.

“Uh-huh, and how long ago was this?” Jack asked.

“Our best estimate was something like 100 years ago, give or take about a decade.” Daniel said. He was starting to lose interest in the conversation and was turning his attention to organizing the papers he had out on the desk.

“ You mean there’s a potentially malicious and warlike nation on this planet and you guys have just been hanging around here for months with minimal security?” Jack asked, the incredulity thick in his voice.

“Minimal risk, minimal security.” Daniel said. “They clearly got everyone and haven’t been back since. We’re isolated enough that I can’t imagine anyone would come up this way on a whim.”

“Cept for you, you nutjob.” Jack muttered.

“Yeah, but my way didn’t involve climbing up a mountain the height of Everest on foot.” Daniel pointed out, clearly having heard him.

“Are you ever going to invest in a hobby that doesn’t include hostile aliens?” Jack asked.

“Like fishing?” Daniel asked.

“Hey, at least it’s not dangerous.” Jack protested.

“It’s also not very interesting if you’re here two weeks early trying to get me back to work.” Daniel pointed out with a smirk.

“Ten days.” Jack protested.

“Besides, it’s an old isolated temple ruin, I don’t know what you think is going to happen.” Daniel joked.

Just then the sound of hurried footsteps came into focus and one of the soldiers skidded to a halt in the doorway.

“Dr. Jackson sir, a big, hairy…. thing just landed in the paddock. Two teenagers were on it. I was told to get you and Colonel O'Neill immediately.” He said quickly.

Jack turned and glared at Daniel.

“I see you’ve learned _nothing_.”


	2. First Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Daniel meet Aang and Katara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is the time where I point out that I do not have a beta reader, and I don't do much editing on my work.   
> So if there's any awkward wording or spelling mishaps or I've screwed something up somehow.... deal with it. Or let me know, I might fix it.

Chapter 2: First Encounters

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All I'm saying is that if there were such a thing as a curse I couldn't possibly have invoked it because I didn't say THOSE words." Daniel said as they descended the long, sloping staircase that went down the side of the mountain. 

"It knows what you meant." Jack insisted. 

"That's not how taboos work at all." Daniel said, rolling his eyes. "In order to actually--"

"How about we focus on the subject at hand here?" Jack asked, desperately hoping to cut off one of Daniel's academic rants. This one apparently on the culture of cursed phrases. Jack didn't need to know the whole history of a phrase to know it was terrible luck to say it. 

"For someone so jaded you're one of the most superstitious people I've ever met." Daniel quipped. Jack rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the Sergeant leading them towards the corral.

"So, the two teenagers Sergeant?" He asked. He and Daniel had initially bolted up out of their seats and told the man to take them to the two straight away, but the sheer size of the temple was stalling them a bit. They were hurrying, but there was just no getting to the corrals quickly.

"A boy with arrow tattoos carrying a staff and a girl dressed in blue." The Sergeant explained. "They landed in the corral on a large furry animal with six legs."

"Furry?" Jack asked

"Did it look like a bison?" Daniel asked. 

"Don't start." Jack said, pointing briefly at Daniel. 

"It did have something of a bison shaped head, sir." 

"Focus Sergeant. What can you tell us about the two teenagers?" Jack asked, trying to bring the conversation back to more relevant territory. 

"I was sent to get you straight away. I only stayed long enough to see them land, sir." 

Jack was about to snark about just how helpful that wasn't when a call came over the radio.

"Can Dr. Jackson please get down here? He really needs to.... handle this." The disembodied voice said.

"We're on the way." Jack replied as the group doubled their speed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack had to admit that the sight that awaited them at the large corralled area was just a little odd. A creature the size of a hairy elephant parked in the middle of a clearing full of olive green military tents wasn't something you saw every day, even if you were in this business. 

If the large furry creature hadn't had a saddle on it he might've even been a little worried about the fate of the two teenagers who were sticking rather close to it's side. But as it was laying down and casually munching on some nerby hay while a couple of Daniel's lackeys were trying to pet it he deemed that it probably wasn't a threat. Probably. How did they even get up onto that thing to ride it?

"That thing flies?" He asked quietly.

He looked over to Daniel and saw that he looked rather baffled by the possibility as well. Or perhaps he was dreading getting to know the thing. Strange animals always tended to be overly fond of Daniel, which was hell on his allergies. The chemists back at Command just couldn't fix up the benedryl fast enough, with a bunch of nerds running around who were allergic to everything under every sun they'd seen so far.

Jack took a closer look at the two kids standing next to the beast. If he had to guess he'd place them at 15 or so. The boy was slightly shorter than the girl and had a much more open and curious expression than she did. The girl had an aggressive, protective air that he immediately felt some kinship with. He found it a little strange, given their postures, that the girl was standing behind the boy. If he'd had to guess he would have said she was a bodyguard.

Jack decided it was time to bite the bullet and get the introductions out of the way. He continued into the clearing at a slower pace until he was at a respectable distance for making an acquaintance, but also not close enough as to get within striking distance.

"Hello..." He said casually. 

"Hi." The boy said. "Are you Daniel? The guys over there said that I really ought to talk to Daniel if I wanted an explanation for what's going on." He gestured to the group of scientists, who had graduated to trying to feed Appa some of their fruit rations. Jack rolled his eyes, you'd think they'd appreciate how difficult it was to get fresh fruit through the Stargate enough to not waste it on getting the favor of an animal. Archaeologists.

"Nope. I'm Colonol Jack O'Neill, SG-1. You're looking for my associate." Jack said. "Daniel?" He looked over his shoulder. Daniel was just a couple steps behind him on the right, looking at the two teenagers with a critical eye. Daniel stepped forward to take over the conversation.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, peaceful explorer." Daniel held out his hand.

The boy looked at the hand briefly, seemingly assessing the dangers of it, and then grabbed it with his own.

"Avatar Aang." He said. "And this is my fiancee, Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." He gestured to the girl standing to his right. She acknowledged them with a nod.

"Are you really? You don't look anything like what I was expecting." Daniel said. Jack rolled his eyes, how Daniel got off calling HIM rude he'd never know. Jack had to admit he was right though, this kid didn't exactly present the image Jack had gotten from the way the scrolls talked about him.

"Well, you don't exactly look like any explorers I've seen either. So I guess that's fair." Aang replied. 

"No, I don't suppose we do. You see, we're not from around here. We came through the Stargate." Daniel said, adjusting his glasses.

"What's a 'Star Gate'?" Katara asked. 

"The big round thing in that sealed off room in the temple?" Jack suggested to see if that rung any bells. A blank look spread across the faces of the two. Katara looked at Aang, apparently thinking he might know of this.

"Don't look at me. I'd never been into any of the inner sanctums, remember?" He said with a shrug.

"What about when you came here to learn from Guru Pathik?" She asked him.

"I was busy learning how to get in touch with the Avatar Spirit." He said defensively.

"Soooo.... I guess we're starting from the top then?" Jack interjected when it looked like Daniel was about to start asking questions rather than answering them.

"Uhh... Right." Daniel agreed, getting his train of thought back on the correct track. "Why don't we just show you?"

"I'd love to see it. Seeing what's inside the inner sanctum was one of the reasons we came here in the first place." Aang answered.

"Well, we'll show you what's inside the 'inner sanctum' then. Hopefully, it will lend credibility to this wild story we're about to tell you." Jack said. He backed away and moved to the side to let the kids take their first steps away from the....thing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The inner sanctum was filled with various tables and supplies, a couple of cots for the sentries, and the MALP was hanging around in the center of the room in between the two pieces that Jack considered to be the focal points of any room they happened to be in. The large, metal ring that was the Stargate loomed over all the more mundane pieces of technology, the electric lights that the teams had hung around the room making it shine a bit. Jack thought this one could stand a polish after being in a closed stone room for a hundred years. 

The kid who was claiming to be this all powerful "Avatar" guy looked absolutely amazed. Jack didn't know what that said about the whole 'the Avatar is a goa'uld' theory. He wasn't even totally convinced the kid WAS the Avatar. He looked way too young to be what Daniel had described as a major political figure. 

"I've never seen anything like it." The boy said as he stared at the gate and examined the markings on the Dial Home Device. Katara came up behind him and looked at the pedestal as well. 

"What does it do?" She asked. 

"It's a gateway. You press the markings in a certain sequence and it takes you to different places all across the universe." Daniel explained. "The world we come from is thousands of light years away."

"What's a light year?" Aang asked as he stepped down from the DHD and went to get a closer look at the gate itself.

"Well, it's impossible to perceive with the naked eye because of how fast it goes, but light takes time to travel from one point in space to another. The distance between our two worlds is so huge, that we use how fast light can travel as a measure of how far away one is from another. If you were traveling as fast as light, it would still take thousands of years to get to where we come from if you were traveling in a straight line." Daniel explains. "The Stargate can create a hole in space that starts at our world and ends at yours that only takes a moment to pass through. Which is how we came here." 

Katara spun around to look Daniel in the eye, an eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"That sounds completely impossible." She said. "I don't believe you."

"No one ever just takes our word for it." Jack lamented in a light, sarcastic tone.

Aang finally tore his eyes away from the Gate and started looking around the room. 

"I dunno Katara, look at all this other stuff they have. It definitely doesn't look like anything we've got around here..." He was examining a table that had various supplies spread out on it. Definitely put there by one of the absentminded archaeologists, if the half opened MRE and the still on radio were any indication. Jack rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to criticize the bad habits of civilians... again.

"Hey Henderson! Come to the paddock, you really gotta come see this!" A shout came over the radio on the table, followed by the grumbling of a large sounding animal, just as Aang brushed his hand against it. 

"Whoa!" Aang jumped back. And up, Aaaaaaand up. Then came back down a few feet back and poked the radio with the staff in his hand. 

Jack whistled in appreciation of the feat and Daniel stood next to him looking surprised.

"What was that, about 15 feet?" Jack asked. 

"I'd say closer to 20." Daniel remarked. 

Jack went over to join Aang and Katara, who had moved in to examine the radio as well, at the equipment table. He picked up the radio and pushed the talk button.

"Henderson has abandoned his radio in the gateroom. I'm switching it off for conservation purposes, over and out." Jack said into it before twisting the on/off switch. 

"Could the person who was talking in that thing actually hear you?" Katara asked. "Even when they they were all the way down there with Appa?" 

"Yep." Jack confirmed. Katara gave him another raised eyebrow. Jack rolled his eyes and pushed the talk button on the radio secured to his vest.

"What's the status report on the bison thing, is it comfortable? Over." He asked into it, trusting that most of the team on site would be hanging around down there.

"Very comfortable sir. It's eaten all of the grasses we'd spent forever collecting from the side of the mountain, and most of the apples from the fresh food rations. Over." A voice answered back, sounding both amused and exasperated. 

"Thank you. Over and out." Jack replied, smiling at the shocked faces of the two teenagers. 

"That's amazing!" Aang beamed.

"You think a conversation with someone just down the hill is impressive?" Jack asked. "How about one with someone on the other side of the galaxy? Daniel?" Jack suggested.

"Well, it's almost time for the daily check in. Why don't we just power up the gate and let you see how it works?" Daniel asked, taking his cue.

Jack went over to the MALP to get the power going while Daniel went over to the DHD and punched in the correct code for Earth. Jack watches the two kids as the gate starts spinning and the chevrons on the gate light up one by one.

"You'll want to stay clear of the gate for this part." He warns when it looks like they're about to start walking towards it.

"Alright then, chevron seven locked...." Daniel warned just before touching the center stone. 

The two teens gasped as the event horizon burst forth from the gate. The wormhole sucked it back in and became a flat, rippling surface.

"Alright, it's save to get close now. We haven't sent the code that tells the people back home that it's us though, so don't touch the surface." Daniel warned. 

Katara immediately ran up to the event horizon for a better look, but Aang hung back with a strange look on his face.

"It looks like water." Katara remarked, sounding fascinated. 

"It reflects like that because it's distorting the light that goes into it." Daniel said. 

Katara put her hand up like she was going to touch it. Jack wasn't too worried since she'd stopped several feet from the actual surface of the event horizon. She flexed her hand at it a few times, then put her hand down with a disappointed sigh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the check in with SGC, which seemed to be enough evidence for both of the teenagers, Jack decided to stay on PX-4035 for a bit. There were still a few days of downtime, but since he was sick of sitting around at home, and his only other alternative until the rest of his team finished up was paperwork, he decided that a quick and easy mission to establish good will with the locals wasn't a terrible idea. 

It hadn't slipped Jack's notice that the lighthearted attitude that Aang had had before the gate had opened was nowhere to be found after he'd heard the conversation that Jack and Daniel had had with SGC. They had briefly detailed that they were now in touch with a somewhat prominent religious and political leader on this planet and they'd brief him on their mission statement and set up the basic treaty agreement if he felt like it. Just the basics really, but the boy's expression got very grim near the end of it all. 

After all of that was done it was getting on towards evening and it was agreed that there would have to be some sleeping on it before either group wanted to get into a long discussion about the finer details of things. 

Daniel had offered to find a place to put the two up for the night but the offer was rather curtly declined. The boy insisted that he knew the layout of the temple quite well and that he was sure he and Katara could find their own place to stay, away from the the troops. Neither Jack or Daniel wanted to force the issue. Besides which, it was clear he intended to leave the bison where it had landed so it's not like they were just going to run off. 

Jack watched as Aang and Katara left the room to go collect their things and find a place for the night. 

"So, what do you think of those two?" Jack asked Daniel.

"They seem reasonable enough. But you know we can't really do much in the way of dealings with them. We don't actually know if he has any authority, even if he is the Avatar." Daniel replied. 

"I was trying to get the kid to admit he was pulling our leg, but now I'm not so sure. He certainly looks like he's got the weight of the word on his shoulders." Jack replied.

“I guess we'll just have to see how things go tomorrow.” Daniel said. “Let's get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright then. Chapter two is done. 
> 
> I'm going to try to put out at least one chapter a month on this thing. I've got a good 2/3rds of the story planned out, aside from some details, but none of it's actually written out. It's just a few pages of outline on an OpenDoc file that's been sitting on my drive forever.   
> So we'll see.


End file.
